Behind The Mask
by Yuuki-Yasu
Summary: Harry Potter a young wizard that has suffered throughout his entire teenage life. After he saved his community he realised he was cursed, due to this curse he decided to create a new life; a new persona, which hides his darkness. What will happen once his mask breaks? and how will the people he cares about react when they realist he is not who he says he is?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Harry James Potter,

As I was growing up people always wanted to use me and I could only oblige to their wishes and be used. I was used by my family – being a servant in the household; no better than a house-elf. My best friends want me for my money; I was just some victim they could rob. My teachers also wanted something from me; they wanted me to be obedient and frail. My enemy wanted me do die. And society wanted me to sacrifice myself for them, to be a scapegoat.

However as I grew all I wanted was freedom, and control, I wanted to break the chains that were placed on me by the expectations of others. And that's what I did. I ruined the people that haunted my every moment, the people that kept me chained; I got revenge on those that hurt me, led those that cared for me and protected those that I kept close to my heart. And for all my hard I was granted freedom, friends and a family that cared for me but then I realised I was cursed to forever remain along.

I was forever never changing, cursed to watch those I care for to die. Cursed to watch as my friends, partners, children and students grew old and grey, and then becoming ash.

I removed myself from time, creating masks to protect my heart and never got attached to anyone. However I realised that even though I can live through all eternity, I am no longer living but just existing. So I created a new mask, a mask that would allow me to become someone completely different than the true me; someone colourful, childish and forever looking for adventure.

My new name is Skull De Mort, the immortal stuntman.

Years Later

Fate must hate me!

Is it so bad that I wish to enjoy my already cursed life? I enjoy the adrenaline rush caused by the stunt scene; that I love the feeling of my blood boiling in my veins, love the high cause by the numerous life threatening experiences and the way the crowd cry, in fear or admiration when I close to death. WAS IT SO BAD THAT I AM NOW LIVING?

NOW I AM CURSED. FOREVER CAGED IN THE SKIN OF A BABY! FOREVER AND ALL ETERNITY!

THOSE THAT EMPATHIES WITH MY _CONDITION_ WILL EVENTUALLY DIE AND I WIL FOREVER REMAIN A BADY FOR ALL ETERNITY!

I have been cursed to be part of the arcobelano. The arcobelano the most powerful people in the world and these people were brought together and presented pacifiers of a different colours; I was _'gifted'_ the purple pacifier, that of the cloud; I was given this pacifier because my personality is that of an aloof, drifting Clouds that protect the family from afar, and whom nothing can ever bind. While I am the cloud, I am another; I am the sky, as I know that I have the personality traits for it, as the sky is able to understand and accept all.

I know this as I have two flames, the cloud's purple flames and the sky's orange flames. No one must know! However it were to be known the Man in Iron Hat will curse me again and I will suffer for if anything happens to Luce, the current sky pacifier's accommodator I will be forced to take upon that role; I will become the accommodator of two pacifiers.

My fellow arcobelano are:

Luce a mafia boss, holder of the sky pacifier.

Reborn the World's Greatest Hitman, holder of the sun pacifier.

Verde a scientist, holder of the lightning pacifier.

Colonnello a sniper, holder of the rain pacifier.

Viper or Mammon and illusionist, holder of the mist pacifier.

And Fon martial art specialist, holder of the storm pacifier.

And we are the strongest people in the world.

I hate them, I have only known them for a few weeks and I already hate them. They remind me of the Dursley's or the people that wanted to use me. I am officially a lackey, and a punching bag. I however cannot change how things are, for I do not trust them or know them; they are more dangerous than anyone I have met before, while I had the resources to destroy them in the past, I no longer do now. My mask protects me and I shall hide behind it if only to remain free, for people are less aware of those who they feel are weak; they shall only see the real me when the me is needed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years later

Skull POV

50 years have passed since we arcobelano have been turned into babies and finally we are back to our adult selves, it's all thanks to the young Vongola; and I am forever grateful towards Sawada Tsunayoshi it was unfortunate that to give Tsuna the power to defeat The Man in The Iron Hat I had to reveal myself to him but I know that Tsuna will understand why it is necessary to keep my true self secret; as the others are not ready to acknowledge my darker and truer self.

The other arcobelano have grown on each other the years. I used to hate them, they so reminded me of the treatment I suffered in the Dursley household; however now when I see my fellow arcobelano I cannot help but laugh as I reminisce about my past abuse I suffered from their hands, it was really my own fault I could I fought back and put a stop to it but my mask must have been maintained, Skull the childish arcobelano who was seen as nothing more than an annoyance. While I maintained my Skull persona I made percussions to ensure that my body was protected.

My leather biker suit was not actually leather at all but dragon; the suit also had a number of spells added for extra protection, for automatic size change and to control the temperature depending on the weather. Due to these protecting me, meaning I no longer feel the pain, it began to turn into something like a game for me, seeing whether or not they would catch me out. It was also good practice for my acting skills. And no one, not even Reborn has realised.

Even though no one has seen through my mask or realised that I was acting I know that soon all shall be revealed, while it is not yet time for the mask to break; but soon, I can feel it, it will soon be time for this persona to die and for my real self to reawaken and I truly hope that they will be ready to accept both sides of me; both light and dark. For I do not know how I will react to the abandonment of my friends.

It was a shocker that my goal to remain unattached with those close to me was broken. For these people have done what so many people have failed at and so quickly too, it is unbelievable how they so easily wormed themselves into my ice cold heart. And I hope that I will not lose their friendship when all is revealed but if so I will forever protect them and their families hidden within the shadows; as I fear for my sanity if they were succumbs to deaths embrace, leaving me lone to sink into darkness that threatens to consume me.

Tsuna POV

Today was the day that the arcobaleno curse was broken and while they are still holders of the pacifiers they are no longer trapped in the bodies of babies.

After the defeat of Checker Face (the Man in the Iron Hat) the celebration was colossal, everyone was ecstatic and while I would love to immerse in the myself I can't help but be reminded of what skull revealed to me, with the way he is currently behaving I can't help but question if what occurred was real or just my imagination?

FLASH BACK…

Standing before me and my fallen comrades was Checker Face, he was standing tall without an inch of exhaustion or fatigue was in his posture; it feels as if I am staring into the face of a king and he releases calamities onto his people bellow, in punishment for their rebellion. As I'm staring into Checker Face's face see a faint shadow in the corner of my eye, and I realise it is Skull; who is sneaking behind Checker Face to ambush him, I however want to scream to him "that it was impossible, that he was too weak to defeat the monster in front of him." that what use was he when even Reborn the strongest of the arcobelano unable to beat him and how much use would he be in his current form.

And as Skull attacked I black out...


End file.
